Star Shine
by shocktheworld
Summary: Four months it's been since I've been whole. My world, my life, my love... everything was left behind when I was taken. And now, I must escape. I must get back to Forks... and to Edward. BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Star Shine** A Twilight Fanfic

**One: I Promise**

_"When you love someone, all your saved up wishes start coming true."  
__-Elizabeth Bowen_

I sat in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo, my heart pounding inside my chest, sweat breaking out on my forehead, and my fingers twitching now and then. I vaguely wondered how long it would be before I passed out. We were outside my house, and I was panicking at the thought of going inside.

Edward sat in the driver's seat next to me, perfectly still and calm, watching me freak out with slight humor on his perfect features. He reached over and pressed his cool hand to my cheek, then leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"It will be fine," he assured me, but it didn't work. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. I don't remember ever being as anxious as I was at that moment, preparing to tell Charlie the biggest news I've ever had.

"He's very content right now," Edward told me, brushing some of my hair out of my face. "And I'm sure he won't blow _too_ out of proportion."

"Thanks," I mumbled sarcastically, rolling my eyes. He chuckled softly and opened his door. A millisecond later, he was opening mine and holding out his hand. I took it and he pulled me out of the car and into his arms, hugging me tightly and kissing the top of my head.

"Ready?" he asked, smiling his crooked smile. I sighed.

"No." But I took his hand anyway, and together we walked up the pathway to the front door. With every step my heart became faster and my breathing uneven, and soon I was gasping for air.

"Bella?" Edward put his hands on my face and looked into my eyes. His golden orbs were full of concern.

We were right in front of the door. If I didn't control my breathing, Charlie would hear me and come outside. The thought of my dad right now didn't exactly help me calm down.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward soothed. "Everything will be fine. He's watching the game, not sharpening an axe, or something."

My breaths slowed down as Edward rubbed his hands on my arms. I smiled at him when I was normal again.

"Okay," I said, turning the doorknob. "C'mon."

Edward was right. Charlie was on the sofa, looking very at ease as he watched the basketball game. He looked up to see who came in, and smiled when he saw us.

"Hey kids," he greeted, standing up. "I already ate, Bells, but there's some pizza in the kitchen for you two, and-"

"Dad," I interrupted. "There's something we have to tell you."

I must have sounded scared, or my nervous face gave it away, because Charlie's smile disappeared and he moved closer to us.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, his eyes quickly flashing to Edward, and then to my stomach. They widened. "Are you...?"

My eyes widened too as I realized what he was insinuating. "Oh, no, Dad," I said, quickly. "I'm not pregnant."

His relief was obvious; his shoulders relaxed and his eyes brightened, but his face turned bright red.

"Our news is much more exciting," Edward stated, squeezing my right hand. Charlie's eyes became curious.

"What is it?" he asked, cautiously. I took a deep breath and held up my left hand, where my engagement ring shone beautifully.

It took him a few moments to speak. He reached out and took my hand in both of his, tracing the ring with his fingers.

"You're getting _married_?" he whispered, looking into my eyes. I nodded. Edward squeezed my hand again.

I expected Charlie to throw a fit; maybe even threaten Edward with his gun or something. I was ready for a lecture, some yelling, maybe being kicked out of the house. But not for what happened.

Charlie's face broke into a huge smile, and he pulled me into a hug. I don't ever remember being hugged this tightly by my dad before, and it felt nice. He rubbed my back lightly and kissed my temple.

"Congrats, kiddo," he whispered as he pulled away. His face was blurry, and I realized I had tears in my eyes.

"Thanks, Dad," I sniffed. He chuckled and wiped a tear away from my eye.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. I heard Edward shift around behind me.

"This isn't what I expected," I told him, smiling. He laughed again.

"I can't say I didn't know this would happen sometime," he said, his eyes shining as if there was more meaning to his words. I saw them flash to Edward before coming back to me.

"Wait a minute..." I started, but Charlie held out his hand to Edward.

"Welcome to the family, son," he announced, and Edward took it, a huge smile on his perfect face.

"Thank you, sir," he replied, then he came and took my hand in his again. I scrutinized him carefully.

"What?" he asked, noticing me.

"Nothing," I shrugged casually. Charlie intervened then.

"So when's the big day?" he asked cheerfully.

"August thirteenth," I answered automatically, smiling to myself. Two more months until I would be Edward's. Well, officially.

"Two months?" Charlie asked, sounding surprised. "How will you get everything done by then?"

"Alice is very good at dealing with last minute arrangements," Edward answered, and I laughed lightly. "I think she's looking for places for the wedding to be held at right now."

"Really?" The smile still had not left my father's face. "So your family knows already?"

"Yes, sir," Edward said. "They are all extremely happy Bella is joining our family."

I smiled and squeezed his hand, telling him I understood both the meanings of his words. He flashed his crooked smile at me and pulled me close to him, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Did you tell Renée yet?" Charlie asked, and I shook my head.

"Not yet," Edward answered. "We were going to call her after you, actually." I stared at him- I didn't know that. But I didn't say anything.

"Well, I'll leave you to that," Charlie said. "I'm going down to the station to check on things. There's been a report on a missing person in the area, and we have to search for her, and my shift starts in a half hour." I blinked. Missing person?

"Good luck with the search," Edward said, and my father nodded in thanks. He looked in my eyes again and smiled at me.

"Congrats, Bells," he told me sincerely. I dropped Edward's hand and wrapped my arms around my dad, hugging him.

"Thanks, Dad," I said, tightening my arms. He patted my back awkwardly in shock, then hugged me back. A moment later, he cleared his throat and I pulled away. He touched my cheek with his hand, nodded to Edward, then left the house.

When his cruiser left the driveway, I turned to Edward, but he was gone. I walked into the kitchen to see him sitting at the table, a newspaper in his hands, his face unreadable. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. He looked up at me in surprise, putting down the paper.

"That went well," I started, and a smugness appeared in his golden eyes.

"Told you," he teased, touching my nose with his finger. I scrunched up my nose, smirking.

"But," I resumed. "He seemed to know something about it. Care to explain?"

Edward looked into my eyes, not saying anything for a moment. I stared back, trying not to blink, and finally he sighed.

"All right, he knew," he admitted, and I raised my eyebrows.

"He knew everything?" I asked. "I thought maybe someone told him we had news, and to not get mad."

"No, he knew everything," Edward said, smiling. "I asked his permission before I asked you." I stared at him in silence.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I told you I'm old fashioned," he whispered, his eyes light. I laughed.

"Yes, you are," I told him, kissing his forehead. "But, he said it was okay to ask me?"

"Well, it took some persuading," he admitted, smiling sheepishly. "But it finally got through to him that we love each other, and nothing will ever seperate us, and I will never let anything happen to you."

"How long did that take?" I asked, and then remembering something, I added, "And when did you ask him? You seemed to ask me out of a whim when we got back from Italy."

Edward laughed, the sound like angels singing. "You were out for fourteen hours when we came back here," he reminded me. "When you went to bed, Charlie and I had a discussion, and I asked him then. It took less than an hour for him to calm down, and then a quarter of an hour to get him to agree for us to be married."

I nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Thank you for telling me," I said. He kissed my cheek.

"Anytime," he murmured.

"So what is going on with this kidnapping?" I asked casually, trying to hide my growing panic. The only other time there had been major news in Washington was when Victoria had created a bunch of newborn vampires a couple of months ago, and they killed a lot of people. It couldn't happen again, could it?

Edward seemed to sense my fear anyway, and his face softened with reassurance. "Don't worry," he murmured, smiling. "There's only been one kidnapping in Washington."

"Has there been other kidnappings elsewhere?" I asked, suspicious of his tone.

"Well, in New York, there had been twelve in the past week," he admitted. "And all over the world people are being taken. But this happens all the time."

"I guess," I muttered. "It's still scary." Edward kissed my wrist.

"I'll protect you," he said, resting his head on my shoulder. I put my cheek on the top of his head, inhaling his scent.

"I love you," I whispered into his hair. His arms squeezed me affectionately.

"I'll always love you," he vowed. "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Two: I'm Here**

_"Soul meets soul on lover's lips."  
__-Percy Bysshe Shelly_

I sat on a small bench in the middle of some department store in Seattle, watching the love of my life in absolute torture, and it killed me knowing that there was nothing I could do about it.

She was shoe shopping with Alice.

Normally, I would not have gone. But Bella pleaded with me to accompany them, just in case Alice wore her out or something. Alice was annoyed with me, but she forgot about me as soon as we hit the stores.

We have been there for ten minutes, and Alice already had twenty pairs of shoes.

"Alice, I can't wear these," Bella announced, trying to stand in six inch heels. I watched the delicate heel, anxious that she would fall and hurt herself. What was Alice thinking? Oh, wait, I know that. She wanted fashionable shoes, not safe ones.

"Bella, stop being so pessimistic," Alice said, handing three more boxes to Bella. She groaned.

"Honestly, I should just wear sneakers," she moaned, sitting down and taking off the deadly footwear. "It's not like anyone is going to see my feet under my dress."

"It's not about what you see, it's about tradition!" Alice said, and hurried off to find more shoes.

"I don't think there's anything traditional about marrying a vampire," I stated, and Bella laughed.

I watched her laugh, her beautiful face become red as the blood rushed there, her wonderful sound escaping her lips, her eyes scrunching up slightly. She was amazing.

I got up and moved closer to her, and she gasped at my sudden movement. I smiled and put my finger under her chin, angling her mouth up towards mine. When I captured her lips in a sweet kiss, she smiled and kissed back.

"I love you," I told her breathlessly, when I pulled away. I could hear her heart beating erratically.

"You know I love you," she whispered, then she smirked. "Otherwise I wouldn't put up with this."

I laughed, and she smiled. Alice came back with eight more boxes, each shoe looking almost exactly the same. Bella groaned in annoyance again.

"Alice! Do you _want_ me to break my neck?" She held up a white stiletto, her face blanching at the five inch heel. I glared at Alice.

"She is _not_ wearing that," I declared, taking the shoe and placing it back in the box. Alice growled.

"And why not? With a little practice, she'll be able to practically float down the aisle." Bella and I both raised our eyebrows at her in disbelief. She couldn't be serious! I delved into her mind. She was.

She huffed and wrinkled her nose. "Fine! Go barefoot! Wear flip flops! I don't-"

"I like _these_," Bella gushed, picking up a pair of almost three inch white satin shoes, Mary Jane style. They were plain, yet elegant and sturdy; perfect for Bella.

I looked at Bella's face to see if she was bluffing, to make Alice happy, but the sincerity in her brown eyes was true, and she touched the smooth fabric with a smile on her face. I looked at Alice, who sighed, then smiled.

"Well, try them on!" she urged, and Bella hastily slid her tiny feet into the white shoes, smiling as she stood up.

"They're so comfy," she said, happily. "Thanks, Alice."

Alice kissed her cheek, then swiftly picked up the remaining boxes. "Put your sneakers back on, we have to go look at cakes!"

Bella blew a piece of her hair out of her face as she put on her own shoes. "But you don't eat cake!"

"Tradition, Bella, tradition!" Alice sang, as she returned the shoes from wherever they came from. Bella looked at me for help, but I shrugged.

"Just a few more hours, and we'll be done," I promised, and her eyes widened.

"Hours!" she echoed, exasperated. I chuckled and kissed her nose.

"The time will fly by." I kissed her jawline from her temple to her chin, then brought my lips to hers. She was tentative at first, and I was able to enjoy the taste of her, the sight of her, the feel of her on my lips, wishing that I could give her more. But I wouldn't- _couldn't_- risk her life by being selfish. She was much more important than a little pleasure.

But, naturally, the instincts in Bella took over, and she pressed her body to me, entangling her fingers in my hair and moved her lips sensually. I had to force myself to push her away while a little voice in my head screamed for me not to.

"Sorry," she gasped, leaning her head on my shoulder. I could hear that her heartbeats were accelerated, her blood was pounding in her veins. It made my senses go wild. Not with thirst, but with love.

"Don't be," I assured her, brushing back her hair. "Someday we can do more."

She blushed furiously at that statement, and I couldn't help but laugh. Her eyes watched me, and they were wide and earnest. But, when Alice came back with the purchased shoes swinging from her arm, they became filled with fear. I touched her cheek reassuringly, and she gave a sigh.

"Let's go try some cake," Bella huffed, defeated. Alice beamed and led us out of the store.

**BxExBxExBxExBxExBxE**

Bella ended up deciding on a chocolate cake with white buttercream frosting. There were simple designs on it, along with pink flowers, and it was beautiful. At first, Bella didn't like choosing the cake by herself, but I teased her saying that unless it was made of blood, I wouldn't be eating it. She gave me a look then.

"I'll only be looking at you all night anyway," I had told her. "I'm not going to be concerned with how the cake is decorated."

Alice ordered the cake, and the three of us were on our way home. Bella and I sat in the backseat of my car, and she fell asleep against my chest. I played with her hair while I watched her sleep. She was so innocent, so beautiful, and so fragile, I couldn't help but be absorbed in all her features while she slept. She had light freckles dusted across the bridge of her nose, and her eyelids fluttered ever-so-lightly every time she exhaled. I could watch her forever and never be bored.

_You know, tomorrow I'm going to have to take her out without you_, Alice thought, and my eyes snapped up to meet hers in the rearview mirror. We were on the road to Bella's house now, the trees passing by us in a blur. My eyes narrowed.

"Why?" I whispered, low and quick so Bella wouldn't wake up.

_Well, we have to go dress shopping. Me, Rose, Esme, and Bella. You can't come._ She smirked at me.

"Bella's not going to like it," I retorted, barely making a sound.

_She has no choice in that, unless she wants us to go naked_. Her face scrunched up at the thought, and I rolled my eyes.

"Renée is coming in two weeks," I said. "Why don't you just wait for her?" Bella shifted in her sleep, and her hand curled around my shirt. I watched her unconsciously become comfortable in her slumber, a smile playing at my lips. She was so adorable.

_If we wait for her, how would the dresses ever be ready? Well, I could pull some strings, and maybe_... She continued to rant for a long time, debating whether or not to wait for Bella's mother. I turned my focus to Bella again, and I brushed her cheek with my hand.

"Okay! We'll wait for the two weeks! But as soon as Renée comes, and I mean _as soon as _she comes, we're going to get our dresses!" Alice declared, reaching her decision. Bella stirred at the sudden outburst, but she didn't wake up.

We pulled up to the house, and Alice stopped right behind Charlie's cruiser. I opened the door and pulled Bella into my arms, holding her against my chest. Her head rested on my shoulder, and she gave a content sigh.

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door, holding Bella with one arm. Charlie opened the door, his tired face forming into a smile as he gazed at the sleeping Bella, then let me come inside to put her in her bed.

"It's only seven," he muttered, watching me climb the stairs effortlessly, as if I weren't even carrying anything. "She must be really tired."

"Alice took her everywhere," I informed him over my shoulder, and he laughed. I walked into Bella's room and laid her down gently on her bed, grabbing her quilt and covering her delicate form. She curled up in the blankets and mumbled my name. I leaned down and kissed her cheek, then went to go downstairs. Charlie would never let me stay with his sleeping daughter... knowlingly.

I bid Charlie good bye, then left the house to get in the car with Alice. Music was blasting from the speakers, a nice song in French, and she sang along nicely as she sped away to our house.

We pulled up into the garage in no time. Emmett and Rosalie were there, getting pretty intimate against the side of his Jeep. Alice chuckled lightly, then got out of the car and skipped over to them. I opened the door and followed her, watching with amusement as Emmett's irritated thoughts filled my mind.

"Hey guys!" Alice chirped, jumping up and sitting on the hood of the Jeep. "Why don't you do that inside? Or far away, where none of us can hear you?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "What about you and Jasper?" she retorted, placing her hands on her hips. "When you two go at it, Carlisle can hear you all the way from the hospital."

Emmett and I chuckled, and Alice sent us icy glares. "Of course, Jasper must make you feel pleasured ten times more than usual," Emmett laughed. "To make up for his tiny-"

Several things happened at once. Emmett was interrupted with a gasp of shock from Alice, who slumped on the windsheild of the Jeep, her expression vacant with her vision. Emmett swore, and Rosalie went to gather the rest of our family. I ran up to Alice, holding her upright with my arms.

My sister's hands were shaking, and she shook her head back and forth with whatever she was seeing. Her eyes were blank and her mouth was open, and a single word came out in a kind of gasp.

"Bella." That was all the persuasion I needed, and I delved into Alice's mind to see what she was seeing.

It was Bella, and I became instantly frightened. She was in a small, dark room, made completely of stone. One lone lanturn hung on the wall, and the dim fire cast shadow's across Bella's tear streaked cheeks. She was a real mess. Her body shook with her quiet cries, and her tears created dark paths on her dirty face. Her hair hung limp on her shoulders and down her back, and her clothes were dirty from being on the floor.

She was sitting against the stone wall playing with my mother's engagement ring, and she whispered one word.

"Edward."

The vision ended and I pulled out of Alice's head. I was barely aware of my breathing becoming labored, even though I didn't need it, and I looked into Alice's panic-striken eyes.

I let go of Alice and looked around at the rest of my family, who had appeared when I looked into Alice's mind. They were watching Alice and I, wanting to know what happened.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, his voice filled with authority. My breathing still hadn't slowed, and I looked to Alice. She nodded, knowing what I wanted, and I turned around and ran away from the house, towards Bella. I reached her house in seconds, and climbed up the side of it to her window, which was open, like always. I entered the room and my breathing relaxed every so slightly.

Bella was still sleeping, and I laid down next to her on my side, draping my arm over her and holding her close. I kissed the top of her head tenderly while I let the panic slowly dissipate from my body. I was never going to let that vision come true.

Bella snuggled into my body, and I planted another kiss in her hair.

"Don't worry, love," I murmured to her. "That will never happen while I'm here."

* * *

**Cool! Some people reviewed! Thanks ;)**

**Anyway, here are Bella's shoes: www . onewed . com / bridal-shoes / bridalshoes29 . html**

**Just take out the spaces. I think they're simple, yet pretty; perfect for Bella. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! :) Ok, I know I wrote in the first chapter that Alice already had Bella's dress, but I changed it because I found the PERFECT dress for Bella! It's the one I imagine when I picture her walking down the aisle, so I had to use it. **

**And I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about the long update!! Between job searching and writer's block and senior papers and college visits and so many other things, there was no time to update. But, lucky for you, I will update the next chapter I wrote during my science class right after this one.**

**Alright, on with the story!**

**Three: No More**

_"In order to create there must be a dynamic force, and what force is more potent than love?"_

_Igor Stravinsky_

For the two weeks following Alice's insane shopping spree, Edward was very protective. He hardly let me go anywhere without him anymore (not that I minded), and when I asked him about it, he would tell me he just wanted to be around me more. But did he have to watch every movement I made? Did he have to pay close attention when someone came up to me to ask me a question?

I love him with all my being, but it was becoming a little insane.

As Charlie, Alice, Edward and I stood in the airport, I couldn't help but wonder if Edward was losing it. He had his arm around my waist, watching everyone that passed us by, tightening his grip if someone walked too close. It couldn't have anything to do with the kidnappings, they stopped a few days ago. I saw Charlie raise an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything. Alice kept him in an animated conversation about what tuxedo he preferred, listing some designers. Charlie was completely lost.

When the plane we were waiting for landed, I scanned all the heads coming out of the terminal for my mother. She came through the crowd of people, smiling and laughing at the sight of the four of us, then rushed towards me.

A part of me didn't think Edward was going to let me go to greet my mother, but he released me at the last moment, and I hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Bella!" Renée gushed, pulling back and looking me over. "You look so beautiful!"

I blushed scarlet, and she laughed. She turned to greet everyone else. "Hello, again, Edward," she said, happily, hugging him. I held back a laugh as he hugged her back awkwardly, then came next to me when she moved to Alice. They met before, but I doubted Renée remembered her that well.

"Mom, this is Edward's sister, Alice," I introduced, and Alice shook her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you." Alice's smile was dazzling, and Renée tried to match it, failing miserably. She turned to my dad, and the atmosphere became tense.

"Hello Charlie," she said, not making any movement to hug him. My dad shuffled his feet.

"Renée," he greeted, smiling lightly. The awkard silence lasted only a moment, and then Alice spoke.

"Well, Renée, Bella, my mother, my sister and I are taking you out now, since we have to get our dresses," Alice told my mother, talking at a normal pace. Renée nodded, and we started to walk out of the airport. Charlie took two suitcases, and Edward took the last three. I walked ahead with my mom and Alice, and I could feel Edward's gaze on my back.

The ride home was filled with talk, and since it was Alice, Renée and I in her Porsche. I could sense Edward's disagreement at him not being with me, but something Alice told him in her thoughts made him relax. I was going to have to figure this out soon.

My mom told me how Phil wanted to come, but he wouldn't be able to until August, because his baseball team were holding tryouts again, or something like that. I never really understood baseball, but I nodded enthusiastically at the story. We turned onto the road leading to the Cullen's house, and my mom stared out the window.

"Where are we going?" she asked, and Alice laughed.

"We're on my driveway," she answered, and Renée let out an impressed sigh.

Esme and Rosalie were waiting for us outside, and I heard my mother gasp at their beauty. I sent her pictures, but I understood: no photograph could ever do these women justice. Esme and Rosalie got into the backseat with my mother, and I turned around to introduce. As we drove out of Forks, Esme and Renée struck up a conversation about the wedding.

"Alice," I muttered, turning the radio on a little so my mother wouldn't notice. I was sure Esme and Rosalie could hear me though.

"Yeah?" Alice answered, low and quick.

"Why is Edward behaving so strangely? Did something happen? Did you see anything?"

Alice didn't answer for a moment, probably debating whether or not to tell me the truth. She sighed, then flashed me a small smile.

"Nothing happened and nothing will happen, Bella," she answered, her tone so convincing I couldn't help but believe it. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said, then leaned back and stared out the windsheild as we entered Seattle, much too quickly. Luckily Renée didn't notice.

We didn't have to go any further than the first store we went into. There were custom made dresses, and the short, squat, balding man with very large glasses came out and greeted Alice enthusiastically, then forced all of us to strip down to our underwear. I was completely embarrassed, but obliged, and he went on measuring our figures.

I didn't want a big, poofy, frilly dress, even though Alice tried to persuade me to get one. The man, whose name was Jack Perrille, ended up drawing several pictures for me until he designed one I loved. It was a sleeveless dress, made from silk with a layer of lace on top of it. A satin ribbon encircled my waist, becoming an elegant bow on my back. The dress was tight just to my calves, where it flared nicely, giving my legs enough room to walk without me tripping over myself. I adored it.

Alice's dress was strapless also, made completely of satin, and went to her knees. It was a pale green color, and it would go lovely with her skin. It was the perfect maid of honor dress.

Rosalie's dress was, well... _Rosalie_. It was a soft pink, made from satin, and had three layers of skirt that stopped mid-thigh. Emmett would be pleased.

Esme got a chocolate colored, strapless dress that had a square neckline adorned with sequins. It ended at her knees, and it had a matching bolero with three-quarter sleeves to go over it. Renée's dress was white underneath black lace, then became completely black as it fell to her knees. A white jacket with ruffled sleeves covered the straps so she wouldn't become too cold.

All in all, everything was beautiful.

Alice told us it would take a month for all the dresses to be completed, but that didn't mean we could slack off. She was going to take care of most of the arrangements, but she needed me to help her with decision making. I groaned inwardly at the thought.

**BxExBxExBxExBxExBxE**

My mother and I were dropped off at Charlie's house sometime around nine, and I wanted nothing more than to go up in my room and be with Edward. Crazy as he was acting, I still loved him and I couldn't wait to be in his embrace.

Charlie was still awake, but went upstairs when we came in. He told us he was tired and had to get up early for work, but I had a feeling it was because my mom had to sleep on the couch.

I got blankets and pillows for my mom and put them on the couch, and she kissed my forehead before I went up the stairs.

"It's all too surreal," she mumbled to me as I ascended. "You getting married... Boy, does time fly..."

I faked a small laugh, told her I loved her, and finished my climb. I rushed myself in the bathroom, jumping in and out of the shower, then ran as fast as I could into my room. But speed and I do not mix, and I tripped on something small and watched as the floor came closer to my face.

But stone cold arms wrapped around my waist and held me up. "You really should be more careful," Edward murmured, a smile in his voice. "I don't want my bride in a body cast when she walks down the aisle."

I beamed up at Edward, then, when he set me on my feet, I lunged at him. He caught me, and I pressed my lips to his happily. He ended up pushing me away after a moment, but I was still out of breath. He chuckled.

"Sorry," I smiled. Seeing him after a long day away made my mood shoot up way past happiness. "But I couldn't help it."

"I don't mind," Edward replied, leading me over to the bed. I got in under the covers, and he laid down over them, wrapping his arm around me and holding me to his chest. "I just don't want to risk anything."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't persist it. Soon enough, I would be strong and durible, and we would have no excuses to not go further. My heartbeat increased at the thought.

I put my hands on his chest and snuggled closer to him, feeling his cold skin through the layers of cotton. He kissed my hair.

"It's going to be sunny tomorrow," he muttered, and I made a face. That means- "We're going hunting, so I won't see you until dusk. Could you promise me one thing?"

"Anything," I vowed, without hesitating. He was quiet for a moment before replying.

"Don't go anywhere alone, please. Stay in the house, if you must, but please have someone with you at all times."

I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, but agreed nonetheless. He smiled his crooked smile and kissed my nose, then hummed my lullaby to me. I drifted off into sleep in the arms of my love.

**BxExBxExBxExBxExBxE**

I woke up to some delicious smells wafting into my room, and as my eyes adjusted to the rare sunlight pilfering through my window I became wary. Charlie was never a cook, so that meant that Renée was cooking, and... I shuddered as I thought of the havoc that women could cause in a kitchen.

I slowly descended the stairs to see my mother making chocolate chip pancakes and singing along to an upbeat song playing on a radio that she must've brought. She flipped the pancake expertly, and it was a perfect golden color. My eyebrows raised.

"Wow, Mom," I started, and she jumped in surprise, then laughed at herself. "When did you become a chef?"

She wrinkled her nose at me. "I took lessons a couple of months ago," she replied, then blushed lightly. "I only know how to make these and belgian waffles. I didn't stay after the breakfast course."

I nodded and sat down at the table, and she placed two pancakes in front of me. I took a bite, and she waited for my approval. I smiled when I swallowed, and took another bite. She got herself a plate and sat in Charlie's seat.

"Any plans for today?" she asked casually, and I shrugged. I remembered Edward's request, and looked out the window.

"Maybe we could go down to La Push, or something," she mused. I looked at her quickly, to see her staring out at the perriwinkle blue sky, probably lost in her memories from when she lived here.

I felt the blood leave my face as I thought of La Push. And the werewolves. And Jacob... We couldn't go there, I couldn't face him, not after what I told him. I still felt horrible for what I did, but it wasn't as severe as before. Not after my crying fest with Edward. I had more guilt for _that_ than anything now.

But still... I couldn't hurt Jake anymore, and the only way that could happen would be if he never saw me again. My hand started to shake slightly at the thought of never seeing him again.

"Are you okay, honey? I didn't put anything in the pancakes, I promise." My mom's teasing voice brought me back to reality, and I willed my hand to stop. I smiled weakly in response to my mother's comment.

"I don't think we should go to La Push," I said, quietly. "Maybe we could go to Port Angeles instead?"

My mother stared at me for a moment, then shrugged and agreed. We finished eating, then I went up to my room to change. I put on a pair of my most comfy jeans, sneakers, and a plain, navy blue t-shirt. I grabbed a denim jacket Alice bought me, just in case. After all, the sun couldn't last all day here in Forks.

I wanted to skip down the stairs, but I decided not to risk breaking my spine until Edward was here, and went down at a normal pace.

There was a sudden, soft thump from the living room, like someone dropped a rather heavy pillow on the floor, and it unnerved me for some reason. I went down the stairs faster to see if Renée was alright, and my heart just about stopped.

Renée was unconscious and laying on the couch, her mouth open in frozen surprise. And there, standing two yards away from her in the midst of my living room, her skin sparkling from the sunlight coming in from the windows, her face lovely and spiteful was a female vampire.

I knew I was in danger, but I couldn't help but admire this strange vampire's beauty. Her skin was, like all other vampires, chalky pale and hard as stone. Her facial features were arranged differently than the Cullen's, but they were still straight and perfect. Her eyes were scarlet as they stared at me.

Before I could work up a scream (not that my voice was with me anymore), the strange vampire was in front of me, a wide smirk on her face. In a flash, she put her hand over my mouth and pinched my nose with the other, blocking off my oxygen.

I heard my hearbeat in my ears and I slowly lost consciousness, and my eyes swivled over to Renée, hoping she was alive. When the blackness overcame me and I fell limp into the vampire's arms, Edward's face flickered in my mind.

And then I could remember no more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Like I said I would, I updated :)**

**Now, could you please review when you're done reading? Pretty please?**

**Four: Safe And Sound**

_"Life without love is like a tree without blossoms or fruit."_

_Kahlil Gibran_

I ran through the thick trees of the Ochoco Nation Forest in Oregon, rejuvenated from the two mountain lions I had just consumed. It was not even noon, and I was mad at myself for not taking my time with my hunting, because now I had nothing to do but wait for my siblings to return to the spot we were supposed to meet at. And then I could get back to Bella.

I was very anxious, being away from her today. I was scared about Alice's vision. She hadn't had anymore like that, but it still unnerved me. There were no clues at all who, or what, the culprit would be, and no date had been present in the vision. It could be anyone, anytime, anywhere.

I slowed to a brisk walk as I came upon the meeting area. Emmett was already there, laying on the ground with his eyes closed and his arms folded behind his head. The sunlight that broke through the canopy of leaves above us glimmered off his skin. His eyes snapped open to look at me when he heard me approach him, and then he went back to "sleep".

_That was the most delicious bear I've ever eaten_, he mused in his head. _We have to come back here soon_.

I sat down next to him and brought my legs up to rest my chin on them. Thoughts of Bella wavered into my mind again, and I imagined her beautiful eyes sparkling when she laughed, the amazing red blush that crept up her neck whenever I touched her...

I closed my eyes, wishing I could fall asleep so I could dream about my love. Actually, I wished the sun would just go away so I could return to Forks to see her in person, which would be better than any fantasy I would never have.

Emmett sat up when Rosalie suddenly appeared next to him, her thoughts all a flutter. She was thinking about herself, Emmett, cars, and clothes. I pulled myself out of her mind and opened my eyes. Rose stood next to Emmett, who was still sitting, and I didn't need to read their thoughts or have Jasper here to know what they were feeling. They gazed into each other's eyes with such passion, it was making my heart ache for Bella even more.

_Just a few more hours_, I kept telling myself. _She's safe with her mother, and she's missing you as much as you're missing her_...

But all my reassuring thoughts dissappeared with the sudden appearance of Alice and Jasper.

One look was all it took for me to know something was wrong. Alice's face was contorted in pain and hysteria, her hands grabbing at Jasper's arm as she gazed at me apologetically. She was gasping for un-needed air, and Jasper was sending waves of calm towards her, but it wasn't working.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I should've been keeping an eye out for something, but I was hunting, and I didn't see, and I'm sorry, please-"

Alice was begging me for forgiveness for something, and I dove into her mind to see what it was. She had another vision while hunting, another vision of Bella being snatched away from her home by a small vampire, whose face was shrouded from view.

I pulled out of her head, feeling the panic spread throughout me like a wildfire.

Emmett and Rose were shouting at me in their minds, but I ignored them, running away from their questions like I had two weeks ago. I darted through the forests towards Washington, not caring about the sun glittering off my skin, no caring if anyone I passed in the small towns saw or not; I had to get to Forks, to see if I was too late...

I burst through the front door and ran inside. Renée was unconscious on the couch, her body limp and twisted. I sat her upright before speeding around the house, searching for my love, but she was not there. Her scent was still in her room, fresh, like she had been taken only moments ago...

I ran to the kitchen and filled a cup with water, then I went back to the living room and splashed it on Renée. It took a few moments, but she eventually regained consciousness. She looked around for a moment, then, as she looked at me she remembered what happened.

"Bella?" I inquired, and Renée's eyes filled with tears, and she covered her mouth with her hand. I sank to my knees and put my face in my hands, then screamed into them.

**BxExBxExBxExBxExBxE**

My family's minds were buzzing, everyone's questions and thoughts exactly the same. I sat at the kitchen table in our house, staring into space. Hours ago, the police had swarmed into Bella's house, looking for any evidence I knew they wouldn't find. Renée had told them all that she remembered (which was not much) and I left before they could question me.

Carlisle was sitting at the opposite side of the table from me, his head in his hand, thinking hard. Emmett and Rosalie were standing at the counter, both of them blaming the Volturi, and it was a possibilty... but the scent in the house wasn't one that I recognized, much like when Bella was hunted by those vampires a couple of months ago. Only this scent, which was definately a vampire's, ended two feet outside the front door. I checked the whole area around the house, but I couldn't detect the scent anywhere. It was like the vampire disappeared into thin air.

Alice was miserable. I didn't need to read her mind or feel from Jasper that she was blaming everything on herself. She was sitting on the counter, her palms pressed over her eyes as if to remove her foresight from her mind. Esme was trying to comfort her with words of love and kindness, but Alice was too deep in her guilt and sorrow that she barely noticed.

Jasper stood behind me, keeping me from exploding with so many different emotions. Anger, misery, agony, grief. If it wasn't for Jasper, I would be turning over every building right now looking for Bella, probably risking her life as much as mine if I did so.

_Edward, we _will_ find her_, came Carlisle's voice in my head. I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes, and pictures of Bella in the cell from Alice's vision erupted into my head. I gasped with pain and anguish.

"Let's go over what we know," Carlisle's voice penetrated the tense air, and everone looked up at him at once. His forehead was creased with worry, as was everyone else's.

"We know that the Volturi are the only ones who wanted anything to do with Bella, besides Victoria. But since she's dead, the Volturi are our only option right now."

"But Edward said the scent wasn't familiar to him," Esme put in. I could feel her gaze on me, but I looked down at my balled fists.

"That doesn't mean that they haven't gotten any new vampires for their guard," Carlisle said, and my head snapped up. I haven't thought about that...

"Where are you going?" my father asked when I stood up quickly and went towards the door.

"Italy," I answered, my voice coming out like a hiss. "If there is a chance Bella is there, I'm not going to sit here and do nothing."

I looked around at my family, coming to rest on Alice's face. She was still blaming herself, and her angelic face was filled with distraught. I rushed over to her and took her in my arms.

"I don't blame you for what happened," I told her, sincerely, and she hugged me back. "So you shouldn't either."

"I'm still so sorry Edward," she whispered into my shoulder.

We pulled apart, and then I headed for the door again. Before I got there, Emmett grabbed my arm, and I glared at him. But before I could say anything, he spoke.

"You seriously don't think you're going by yourself, do you?" he asked, his voice filled with disbelief. Everyone came closer to us, all their thoughts telling me they were going with me.

"I don't want you risking your lives-" I was cut off by Emmett's hand.

"We love Bella, too," Esme said, quietly. My eyes involutarily darted to Rosalie's, and she nodded in agreement to Esme's statement, which surprised me.

"We're in this together, Edward," Jasper added, holding Alice's hand.

"So you're either going to accept that now, or when we're in Italy," Emmett said, removing his hand from my mouth.

Jasper must have been going insane from all the intense love and gratitude that swept throughout me as I looked at my family. They were willing to risk their lives to go after the people who might have taken my love and demand her back, all for me. I closed my eyes as the feelings overwhelmed me.

"Thank you," I whispered, and Emmett put his arm around me.

"Now, let's go kick some Volturi ass!" he shouted. Rose rolled her eyes as she stood next to her husband.

The seven of us ran out of the house, and thoughts of Bella urged me to go faster. I needed to get her back soon. I needed to have her in my arms, safe and sound.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so, so, so, so sorry about the long update. Really and truly. But, school's over and now I'll have so much time to write more. And I have all the ideas and they're written down, but I haven't written the chapters yet.**

**Oh, and did you guys read the first chapter of Breaking Dawn?! Isn't it kind of similar to my first chapter? The whole Charlie-isn't-too-mad-and-thought-Bella-was-pregnant thing? Heh.**

**OMG! How many of you have watched the Twilight teaser trailer? I've watched it almost one hundred million times since it came out! Can you say obsessed?**

**If you haven't, check it out on Youtube. The smirk that Edward gives Bella at the end is amazing. I melted :)**

**Five: In My Life**

_"Love doesn't make the world go 'round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile."  
__Franklin P. Jones_

When I woke up, I found myself on a cold, damp floor in a small, dark room made completely of stone. There were no windows, so I couldn't tell where I was or what time it was, and there was only one door, which I guessed was locked. A single torch, dimly lit and close to extinguishing, flicked about, sending shadows throughout the room and giving it an eerie look.

With horror, I realized I wasn't in a room. I was in a cell.

I stood up and rushed to the door, grabbing the handle. I was right- it was locked. But I continued to jingle the handle as despair and the truth overcame me.

I was going to die. Charlie would be heartbroken, as would Renée. And Jake... I let out a sob as I thought of my former best friend. I knew that, even if I were still in Forks, chances of us still being friends were slim to none. But now it was definate that I would never see his face again.

Nor would I ever see Alice again. Or Carlisle or Esme or...

I was vaguely aware of falling down onto the floor, my hair fanning over my face and tears pouring from my eyes. My shoulder hurt from the fall, so I sat against the wall and pulled my knees up towards my chest. I burried my face in my arms and cried.

"Edward..." I whispered through my tears. My body shook as the intensity of my cries increased as I thought of my love, my angel.

Would he come save me? Would he rescue me from this hell, this unknown place that I was being held? I bit my lip and hoped to God he would come.

But (I had to take deep breaths even as I thought) if he was... too late... I prayed even harder that Edward wouldn't go to the Volturi. That he wouldn't plead with them to end his life, to finish him, to _kill_ him.

I heard my breath coming in gasps now, and I couldn't feel my legs. My heart was pounding in my throat and my stomach was clenched with nausea. I leaned over and retched on the floor, my head whirling as the contents of my stomach spewed from my mouth. The taste was terrible, the texture burned my throat, and the feeling of imagining Edward ever dying because of me was ten times worse.

I pushed my hair back from my sweaty forehead and leaned back against the wall. Edward can never, ever, _ever_ take himself away from the world. It would be the end of everything. There would be no meaning, no reason for life or love anymore.

Now, even though I was somewhere in the world that Edward wasn't, even now there was still hope. It might be the tiniest, most miniscule bit of it, but it was still there.

Edward could still come for me. And I knew he was.

There was a sudden click. My head jerked upward and my eyes popped open. I searched through the dim light to find the door, and by the time my eyes adjusted it was opening.

More light burst into the room and I blinked so I could see clearly. Standing in the doorway were some of the most beautiful, however the most evil, beings I've ever seen. The one in front was the one I feared the most out of them all.

"Hello, Bella," Aro greeted, stepping into my cell with grace. Light seemed to glimmer off of him, illuminating the small cubicle and making him look like a fallen angel. My breath caught in my throat with fear, anger, frustration and, to my embarrassment, awe.

Aro was smiling at me, his black hair flowing around his pale face. I stared at him, masking my emotions and willing my heartbeat to slow. If he was here to eat me (I shuddered) then I didn't want to make me seem... appetizing.

"Well, you must be wondering why you are here," Aro began, coming closer to me. I shifted to back away, and he froze. I held my breath, waiting for the attack, for him to kill me. Instead, he continued talking.

"And you must be wondering where 'here' is," he said, his voice saturated with fake kindness. That was when the fear truly hit.

Hearing his voice, so soft and innocent, sent me into a whirlwind of terror. I really was going to die, right here, right now. I was going to be killed, my life was going to end. I started gasping again and my vision became blurry. I clutched at my hair as tears fell from my blinded eyes. I only hoped it would be quick.

_Edward, I love you._

A sudden cold, powdery hand was on my shoulder, and I jerked away. Aro was kneeling in front of me, the stupid smile still on his stupid, beautiful face. I glared at him, hugging my knees to my chest and letting out a sob.

"Bella," Aro muttered. It was like a whisper in the wind. Like a baby's soft gurgle. "Bella."

I looked away from him, from his evilness, only to look into the eyes of Jane. I gasped in shock, and then I paled as I realized she was glaring at me. She let out a hiss as her power continued to not work on me, and a white hand appeared on her shoulder in reassurance.

The hand belonged to Felix, who was smirking at me in what looked like triumph. Next to Felix was Caius and then Marcus, and next to him was the girl who kidnapped me.

I stared at her for a long time, trying to figure out what made her suddenly so powerful within the Volturi, that she would be standing there with the most high ranked vampires in the world. I saw Aro follow my gaze in my peripheral vision, and he chuckled.

"Ah, yes, I forgot you met Alissa," he murmured, and Alissa smiled. It lit up her face in a way that Aro's smile never could; it made her seem kind.

I stared at her for what felt like a long time. Her hair was so black it seemed blue, her eyes so red they seemed to glow. She was tall and statuesque, and the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen. Besides Edward, of course.

Felix suddenly stepped forward, his gaze boring into mine before coming to rest on Aro.

"Master," he began, sounding irratible. "I do urge you to hurry with this one. We have many more cells to visit, and we cannot waste time. The humans will die soon without food."

My mind was spinning. More cells? More humans? What were they doing?

Aro nodded at Felix and turned back to me. He laughed at the confusion in my eyes, and the sound was like chimes from hell.

"You will understand, in time," he assured me, answering my unspoken questions. "Three days, possibly."

I blanched. Every vampire besides Aro left the room, and I was frozen on the floor. Aro smiled and lifted my wrist to his mouth, his cold fingers playing at the scar James had left on my hand so long ago.

"Finally," Aro murmured, closing his eyes. His head bent down towards my arm, the blood beneath the skin pulsing rapidly through my veins.

His teeth broke through and his venom spread into my bloodstream.

I've never screamed louder in my life.

**Sorry it's so short. I was thinking about putting Edward's chapter in this one also, but nah. It would screw everything up :)**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Six: I'll Save You**

_"Both a little scared. Neither one prepared. Beauty and the beast."  
__Beauty and the Beast_

I groaned in exasperation as I sat back in the stiff, too small chair of the international airplane. Alice sat next to me, her eyes closed and her hand clutched Jasper's on her other side. In front of us were Emmett and Rosalie, and next to them across the aisle were our parents.

I grabbed at the armrest, accidentally denting it in my impatience. I had to get to Bella now. Why must the plane wait to take off? What were the captains doing?

I tapped my foot against Emmett's chair with impatience and he turned around to glare at me.

"I swear to God, Edward," he muttered, his eyes dark and threatening. "Knock it off, or I'm throwing you out of the plane when we're high enough."

I ignored him and resumed tapping, this time on the floor. I felt Alice's gentle hand on my arm and I looked at her for reassurance.

"It's faster than running," she reminded me, and I nodded. Her thoughts showed me that she was remembering when she told Bella, my love, those same exact words as they travelled to the same place we were going now to do the same thing. To try and save the one we loved from the unthinkable.

I took deep breaths and closed my eyes, blocking out the thoughts of every person, every vampire around me. I leaned my head against the back of the itchy upholstery that was me seat and thought of my love.

I could see her face perfectly, her beautiful pale skin turning red whenever I touched her or murmured her name, her soft, chocolate brown eyes sparkling with happiness every time I looked into them, her amazingly smooth, glorious brown hair blowing wildly behind her...

I thought of all the times I've heard her laugh, smile, and say she loved me. I reminisced about our time we spent in our meadow. I thought about all the nights she slept in my arms, mumbling my name as her dreams flew inside her unreadable mind.

My unbeating heart ached.

And for the first time since I've been immortal, I wanted to cry.

I couldn't lose her. I just _couldn't_. I knew what I would do if... I wasn't able to think of the utmost evil. I would follow right after her, I would take my own life if I could. But just the fact that Bella (I gasped and bit my lip) would no longer laugh or cry or _live_ was too unbearable to process.

I didn't realize I was shaking until there were several hands on my face, my arms, my chest. I opened my eyes to see Esme and Alice over me, concern radiating from their eyes and minds. Esme wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Everything will be alright," she murmured, patting my hair. I squeezed her back and let out a dry sob, something I would never normally do in front of my family or humans I didn't know. I was a tough, strong man.

But not anymore. I squeezed my eyes shut and let out many dry sobs against my mother's shoulder. Alice's hand was on my shoulder for comfort, but Esme's body against mine was all that mattered. My mother comforting me was all I needed.

Besides Bella.

**BxExBxExBxExBxExBxE**

After we transferred planes in New York to get on one to Rome, my mind started to drift further into my past. I remembered living without Bella for over eighty years, not knowing what I was missing, nor thinking I would be heading to the home of the most evil vampires in the world to save a human.

The worst years of my life.

I knew I could never be that person again, and I knew I didn't want to be. I wanted Bella now and forever, and as soon as I found her, I would give her anything she wanted. I would make love to her, I would change her immediately, I would do anything for her. Anything she wanted.

There was an inhuman gasp. I looked over at my family to see Alice shaking her head furiously, clutching at her hair and groaning in protest. Jasper was trying to calm her down, but she was out of control. I delved into her mind to see what was going to happen.

Icy fear shot up my spine as I watched Aro kneeling before my Bella.

So it _was_ the Volturi. I watched as Aro played with Bella's wrist, and terror was written on her perfect features. My heart broke as I watched her fearful face.

Slowly, almost tauntilizing, I watched Aro spread his lips and place him mouth on Bella's skin.

His teeth sunk into her arm, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. She collapsed to the floor and hugged her arm to her chest, Aro's ancient venom spreading throughout her immediately. Her body shook with the pain and her cries were anguished.

"NO!" she screamed, her eyes squeezed shut with tears leaking through. "EDWARD!"

My breath caught.

Aro was up and walking to the door, a triumphant smile on his lips. He lingered in the doorway for a moment, then turned to watch Bella suffer.

"At last," he whispered, his voice undetected by Bella's hurting ears. "You will finally be one of us."

Bella gave another tormented scream.

Everything became black.

"NO!" I screamed, pulling out of Alice's head, shaking. Carlise was in front of me, his hands on my shoulders and trying to restrain me from who knows what. I lost all sense of control or thought or reason.

Bella was being _killed_.

I wasn't there to save her.

I yelled again.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" I roared to Alice, who was shaking in Jasper's strong arms. She whimpered in pain and turned away from me.

"Edward, you have to calm down," Carlise's voice whispered, soft yet filled with authority. "You have to calm down and tell us what happened without scaring the passengers."

Anger coursed throughout my veins, anger and hurt. I looked around to see almost everyone on the plane, including the stewardess' staring at me with fear. They all thought I was having a conniption.

I ignored them and struggled against Carlise.

"I have to get to her now," I moaned, the sobs starting to build up in my chest again. "I have to save her, I need her, please-"

"Edward." Alice's small voice broke through my haze. I looked at her suddenly fragile face, so small, so sad, and the sobs started.

"What h-happened?" I cried again, reaching for her as best as I could with Carlise on top of me. "W-why did it-t become d-dark-k?"

Alice let out a cry of pain at the tone of my voice. Jasper flinched at the distress radiating from me.

"There's only one reason for the future to become black," Alice whispered, clutching Jasper closer to her, while my mind reeled. No, it couldn't be... Bella can't be...

"No," I whispered, my body frozen. Alice nodded.

"She's going to die, Edward." Her voice was barely audible to my ears, but they found a way to repeat inside my head over and over. "The venom is going to kill her."

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, my breathing stopped and I lost all feeling in my body. I vaguely remembered the last time, a little less than a year ago when I had thought Bella was dead. I remembered the pain, the helplessness I felt... and this was so much worse.

I had seen it firsthand, seen what will kill her, and there was nothing I could do.

A new bravado filled my hurting body, and I glanced up at Carlisle. He brushed my hair in affection.

"I will save her," I announced, my voice cracking. My entire family said nothing, did nothing, but their minds told me they weren't going to give up on Bella, my love, my reason for existence.

_I'm coming, Bella,_ I thought, wishing that somehow she could hear my thoughts and try to hold on. _I'll save you_.

**Whoa. Poor Edward. Poor Bella.**

**Now we're getting somewhere, huh? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven: Frustration**

_"Give your immortality to me, I'll set you up against the stars."  
__The Hush Sound_

All there was... was fire.

Burning, murdering fire. No matter how hard I screamed, how hard I pled, it wouldn't stop.

The scorching pain burned my insides, clawing its way through my veins and incinerating everything in its path. When would it stop? I sobbed and grabbed at my body, wishing I could pull the pain out.

"EDWARD!" I barely registered screaming his name, but it reverberated off the walls and echoed in my ringing ears.

The pain was overwhelming.

**BxExBxExBxExBxExBxE**

How much longer could this last?

I wanted to die. I wanted to end this misery. Someone... _any_one... help me...

My body convulsed as I rolled onto my sides and vomited, heaving in agony and sobbing in discomfort. My clothes were soiled, the room's stench was unbelieveably disgusting, and the fire running through my veins was worse than ever.

My sobs were tearless now, but my screams did not become quieter.

**BxExBxExBxExBxExBxE**

"Bella."

That voice. _His_ voice. The one who did this to me.

Through the pain, there was anger, hurt, humiliation. I screamed and thrashed about on the cool, yet becoming slightly warmer floor before several hands restrained me to become still.

My vision was clear, though I did not wish to see. Aro, the evil one, was at my head, his smile plastered on his face. He brushed my hair and patted my cheek.

"It's almost complete." His whisper was barely heard above my screams.

I closed my eyes, and Edward's face flashed to my half-conscious mind. His name bounced off the walls as it left my lips, and suddenly I was alone in my cell.

My breathing became erratic as the fire spread to my chest. My heart began to beat its last beats as the venom spread into the pulsing cavity.

Everything became black.

**BxExBxExBxExBxExBxE**

As the darkness faded, I felt strange. That was the only word that could describe how I felt. There was no thudding of my heart, no flow of blood through my veins. My eyes felt dry, yet they didn't ache, and my nerves felt like they were numb.

My legs and arms and torso felt different, strange, also. They felt lighter, yet compressed, as if they were flexing to show off the muscles they didn't own.

And then there was my throat, and the burning _thirst_ that erupted there. It was painful. It needed to be satiated.

My eyes flew open, and I gasped. My sight was heightened, and I saw every speck of dust, every crack in the wall in the dark room. The fire was still glowing dimly, and the light reflected off of the skin of my arms, casting dull sparkles around the cell.

I sat up and looked at myself. My clothes were off; I must have ripped them off during my transformation. My body shape was the same, thin and shapeless, but my skin was snow white and hairless. I brushed a hand over my leg, expecting to feel cold but instead feeling warm and soft. I ran a hand through my hair, and was shocked at feeling the same, semi-soft waves frizz about.

Wasn't I supposed to be beautiful? Wasn't I supposed to change into a goddess, a curvy, perfect being? Instead I was still short, curveless, and _average_. I was still Bella Swan.

I wanted to be Bella _Cullen_.

I stood up, smooth and lithe like a cat, and was thrown off by the unexpected balance that I now possessed. I swiftly walked to the door and grabbed the handle; it crushed in my hand and fell to the floor. Smiling, I pushed the door.

Suddenly, it swung back and hit my face, making me fly into the wall six feet behind me. I glanced at the doorway to see Felix standing there, a victorious smirk on his face as he gazed at me.

"Bella," he greeted, and threw something into my cell. Behind him, various screams echoed throughout the hallway, and I clenched my fists to my ears. They were too loud, too pained to bear...

I sucked in a breath to try and calm myself, and that was when I smelled it.

The rich, metallic scent of thick, flowing blood filled my mind, clouded my senses, and sent a wild frenzy throughout me. I turned to look at the thing Felix had thrown in the cell and my eyes zoned in on the fragile human man, old enough to be my father, cowering at the wall.

His blood was calling to me. And I couldn't resist.

I lunged at him, my fingers clawing at his face, his chest, ripping his skin away and revealing the beautiful red blood that had once seemed so nauseating, but was now appetizing.

I placed my mouth on his limp shoulder and bit down into the flesh. The blood filled my mouth and satiated the burning thrist in the back of my throat. I sucked and pulled more into my mouth, draining the man's body of his liquids to fill me up.

Panting, I tore my teeth out of his skin and swallowed my last drops lingering on my lips. There was a chuckle behind me, and I turned to watch Felix walk towards me. He knelt besides me and brushed his hand on my arm.

"Beautiful," he murmured, playing with my hair. I looked down at the dead, innocent man in my arms, his blood coating my face, neck, and front, and then back to Felix with horror in my eyes.

What have I _done_?

I tore away from the vampire and dropped the man, backing up into the wall and pulling my knees to my chest. Felix watched me with confusion in his eyes, then shrugged and got up. Before he left, he turned to me and spoke,

"I'll tell Aro your transformation is complete."

Then I was alone.

I dared to look at the man again, guilt and terror rising in me. I just killed a man, an innocent, defenseless man! He probably had a family at home, a job to work at, and a life to live, and I took it all away.

But it tasted _so good_...

I closed my eyes and burried my head in my arms, resting them on my raised knees. The room was completely quiet, and I wished now that I could hear Edward's musical laugh, or even the beating of my heart.

I wanted to be human.

I let out a wail of frustration.

**Dun, dun, dunnnnn! Well, she's a vampire. I know that this is supposed to take three days, and it did for her. And in the next chapter the Cullens will just be getting to Italy.**

**It didn't take them three days to get there, I'll be going back in time to live through the three days in his perspective, don't worry.**

**Anyway, review please! :)**

**Oh, and btw... thanks for all of those who reviewed the other chapters! It means so much to me, and I am so grateful. And I'm glad you like the story.**


End file.
